1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a push-and-pull action to power a vehicle. A pushing or a pulling or a push-pull action refers to a swing action hereafter which uses single pushing, single pulling or both push-pull forces by hand, feet or body weight. Present invention can be applied on handlebar skateboards, pushing scooters, bicycles, scooters, electric bike, and bike-quads. By using a handlebar as leverage, it makes said vehicle moving forward and at same time handlebar steers front wheel(s) to turn vehicle direction by turning left and right as a bicycle's handlebar.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,089, 7,195,264, USA Rowbike at www.rowbike.com has a row machine on a bicycle, it only applies on single pulling action and uses two cables to steer the front wheel. The cable some how always has an elastic result, its backlash will not give rider as solid feeling as a regular bicycle on steering especially at almost stop speed, and because cables natural slacking it needs to be checked and adjusted periodically. There is a difficulty since swing pole changing its angle all the time in swing action and handlebar on said swing pole changes its angle all the time when turning, like a helicopter blade needs to turn and changing angle at same time, so it is difficult to make swing action and turning action be able to exist independently.